The present invention relates to a method for scraping off automatically an excessive portion, for example, a burr, a bead weld or the like, of a workpiece.
In a conventional method for scraping off automatically the excessive portion of the workpiece, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-246465, a surface shape measuring sensor mounted on a forward end of a robot hand measures a central line, height and width of a bead weld of a workpiece, a desired surface shape under the bead weld is calculated thereon, and a cutting tool is pressed repeatedly against the bead weld with a constant pressing force range to scrape off the bead weld until the desired surface shape is obtained.